Mello's Dress and Matt's Bruises
by Sometimes-Crazy
Summary: Matt awakes to find Mello in a dress. :P Read to find out the rest 'cause I'm too lazy to write a summary. MattxMello MelloxMatt. Warning! Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Fluff. xD


"Mello… A-are you…." Matt fumbled for words, trying to find something, _something_ that would best describe what he thought Mello's state of mind was in this particular scene.

This particular scene contained a certain blonde, Matt, and (what some might think sexy, including Matt, well, Matt thought Mello was sexy, then anything Mello wore was just added to Mello's sexy-ness. And since Mello wore leather all the time –even a leather night shirt– Mello's sexy-ness was at its, supposed, max. But, math scars people's brains and so we shall continue without the math and back to the sexy-ness.) Back on track, the scene also included a frilly black nightgown.

"Sane?" Mello finished for his roommate, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "If that's what you meant, then, no, I don't believe so." Mello yawned and walked towards the cabinets; which contained his beloved chocolate.

"Um, may I ask why you are wearing that?" Matt followed Mello, staring disdainfully at the dress.

Mello sighed, but chose to answer, otherwise facing the horrid horniness of Matt's curiosity. Not that the dress made Matt horny, but when Matt saw something he wanted he used extreme measures to get whatever it was. Usually, Matt needed money for a new game, and Mello controlled the money. So, you can guess what happens when Mello says no or ignores his obnoxious lover. Getting carried away again.

"I wore this because I wished to feel comfortable while I slept."

"I can understand that, but a dress of all things; why not just boxers?" Mello noticed Matt's emphasis on the 'just'.

"I didn't feel like wearing boxers, or shorts." That shut Matt up. Mello already knew what was going on in Matt's mind; something around the topic of whether Mello was currently wearing anything under the dress.

"Interesting," Matt commented.

Then the gamer smiled and reached his hand down, only to be swatted away.

"But, Mello, I'm curious!" Matt groaned at the chocolate-addict.

"You'll be fine," said the chocolate-addict, knowing very well that Matt wouldn't stop until he knew, but Mello felt like playing with Matt for a little while. Much more fun that way, wouldn't you agree?

***___***

The rest of the morning went by without much trouble, _much_. But, Mello managed to live without his Cocoa Puffs, to Matt's surprise.

"Time to get ready," Mello stretched and groaned as he stood up and walked to the shower. Matt nodded briefly in response, much too absorbed in his GameBoy Color to care. As the blonde closed the door to the bathroom Matt saved his game and shut off his electronic buddy. Matt quietly made his way to the bathroom and waited until he heard the soft hum of Mello's singing. Yes, Mello sang in the shower. And, yes, it was quite good for the ex-mafian. But, enough with the rambling, as Matt is going to be in quite a bit of trouble for doing this and we would not want to miss this.

Mello was in his "happy place", as Matt called it, but it was the best description for what happened to Mello whenever he was in the shower. And, although Matt was known for seducing Mello and vice versa, Matt was never, _ever_ allowed to bother Mello in the shower, ever.

For some people shower scenes are attracting, but Mello was not one of these people and he felt it better off to keep the sex away from the bathroom all together. But Matt, being the horny jackass he was, was very intent on getting Mello at least once in the shower. Was this the time? Probably not, but Matt was going to at least try.

Gently pushing the door open, Matt quietly snuck into the bathroom. The room was clouded with steam from the shower, making the redhead nearly slip on the black gown. He chuckled when he found nothing else.

Bad idea, making noise that is, when Matt laughed it woke Mello from his daydream. Matt looked up at the sound of the shower curtain opening. Dark, menacing eyes glared at him from across the four feet space of the bathroom.

Matt did the only thing he could. He ran. But, Mello being extremely agitated and gaining speed from his anger, quickly caught and beat up poor Matt. See, Matt only postponed his beatings. Matt curled into a ball and watched as his naked lover stalked off to the bathroom to finish his shower. Matt smiled and closed his eyes. Maybe he would try again tomorrow. Drifting off to the sound of rushing water and the hum of the chocolate addicts muffled singing, Matt lay next to the bathroom door, waiting patiently (surprising) for his wounds to heal and for Mello to come out.

***___***

Matt awoke to the soft press of cold towel on his bruised forehead. He found Mello sitting next to him, eating chocolate of course, and placing a towel filled with ice on Matt's injuries. Matt sat up slightly, only to be pushed back down again by Mello. Matt sighed and squirmed until his head lay in Mello's lap. Smiling, Matt closed his eyes and lay there, just enjoying the company of his lover.


End file.
